


Bad Dog

by Rospberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-03
Updated: 2007-11-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry
Summary: Padfoot has been a bad dog.





	Bad Dog

"Moony?"

"What?" Remus didn't look up from his book as Sirius poked his head around the door.

"Where are your slippers?"

Reluctantly, he lifted his eyes. "On my feet," he said. "Why?"

"You might need them." Sirius grinned. "Well, one of them anyway."

"Sirius…"

"Padfoot had an accident."

"What?"

"He's made a mess on the floor; I think you might need to punish him." Sirius waggled his eyebrows.

Remus fought the smile that threatened. He laid the book aside, reaching to slide off a slipper.

Sirius' grin widened. "You'll have to catch him first," he said, and then ran, laughing.


End file.
